Cindiri Arano
|Base ID = }} Cindiri Arano is a Dunmer living on Solstheim. She is the wife of the second counciler, Adril Arano, and lives with him in Morvayn Manor, at Raven Rock. Location She can be found in Raven Rock. Just like the other villagers of Raven Rock, she can also be found at the Earth Stone working on it and worshipping it, under control of Miraak. When she does, she acts and sounds like she has been indoctrinated. Interactions First Edition Return the Lusty Argonian Maid Folio to Cindiri from the Wreck of the Strident Squall. Cleansing the Stones Once freed from the indoctrination she remarks "I can't tell you how relieved I am that Miraak's gone from my mind. I appreciate what you've done." It's All In The Taste Cindiri is one of the characters who will accept a sample of Sadri's Sujamma. Dialogue General :Where are you from originally? "Adril and I lived in Blacklight, the capital city of Morrowind. House Redoran has improved Blacklight substantially over the last thousand years... its grandeur rivals that of Mournhold itself. The Rootspire where the Council of Great Houses meet is something to behold." ::It sounds like quite a sight. "I haven't seen the city in over fifty years. Even for a Dunmer, that seems like an eternity." ::Doesn't sound that impressive. "Hmph. Well, beauty's in the eye of the beholder, I suppose. Regardless, I hope to return there someday... which doesn't seem likely given my husband's commitment to Councilor Morvayn." :You worry much on your husband's behalf. "He's in grave danger, and yet he continues to place himself in harm's way. When I fall asleep at night, all I can do is hope he'll still be there when I awaken. This island was never meant for us. There's too much death here." ::Perhaps you should return to Morrowind. "I assure you, if I could convince Adril to do that, I'd be on the next ship back to Blacklight. Unfortunately, Adril and Councilor Morvayn are very close friends, and they will never abandon one another... despite my feelings." :::You haven't told him how you feel? "I'm the wife of a Second Councilor and certain things are expected of me. The most important is that I stand by Adril, no matter how I feel. And I intend to do that until we get off this miserable rock." First Edition "You look able enough to venture outside of town. Perhaps you could help me recover something precious that was lost?" :You mentioned that you lost something? "A few months ago, I had sent an important folio to the First Edition Bookshop in the Imperial City to be rebound. They sent it back to me recently, but it never arrived." ::Wat it aboard a ship? "Yes, the "Strident Squall" or something like that. The damn thing sunk right off the coast of Solstheim. Can you imagine?" :::How do you know? "One of the sailors survived. Poor thing crawled all the way to Raven Rock on his hands and knees. Before he died, he told the Redoran Guard about the wreck and warned us that it was going to be crawling with reavers." ::::I'll see if I can find the book for you. "Thank you, you have no idea how much it hurts losing such a precious heirloom!" (After finding the Folio) I've found your missing Folio. "You have? You have no idea what this means to me... to my family. Reclamations bless you! Well, you've certainly proven your worth around here to me. Please, accept this gift as a token of my appreciation!" Dragonborn Do you know someone called Miraak? "Why does that sounds so familiar? There's no one here by that name, and yet I swear I've heard it." ::Where did you hear the name? "I... I don't know. It almost feels like a dream. Something about a temple on the island..." Quotes *''"You brought Raven Rock back from the brink, traveler. I don't know how to thank you.'' (After saving Raven Rock Mine) *''"Your efforts in Raven Rock have proven most invigorating for my husband. I haven't seen him this pleased in many years."'' (After completing The Final Descent, March of the Dead, and Served Cold) *''"It's been a long time since I walked the ashlands of Vvardenfell. I miss it terribly."'' *''"You aren't here with bad news regarding my husband, are you? I couldn't bear it."'' *''"As the wife to the Second Councilor of Raven Rock, it would be my pleasure to help you any way that I can."'' *''"Perhaps our town isn't as grand as Mournhold, but it's our home and we must make the most of it."'' Conversations Adril Arano Cindiri: "How long do you intend to serve as his shield, Adril?" Adril: "The Redoran Council tasked me with keeping Lleril alive, which I've done without question for over a hundred years. He's the closest thing I've has to a brother, and we all owe him our lives. Am I to suddenly turn my back?" Cindiri: "I'm sorry, my love. It's this island... it's never felt the same since we left Vvardenfell. It's as though part of me is missing." Adril: "Every Dunmer left a piece of themselves behind when they departed our homeland. All we can do is make the most of what we have." Lleril Morvayn Cindiri: "May I have a word with you, Councilor?" Lleril: "Of course, Cindiri. What troubles you?" Cindiri: "I was concerned about our food stores. Gjalund can only carry so much on each journey, and I'm afraid we might run out." Lleril: "I'll speak with Garyn and see if we can't increase the crop production this season. Sorry, Cindiri, I fear we'll be feasting on ash yams a bit more often this year." Trivia *She will send Hired Thugs after the Dragonborn if anything is stolen from Morvayn Manor. Appearances * de:Cindiri Arano es:Cindiri Arano it:Cindiri Arano pl:Cindiri Arano ru:Синдири Арано Category:Dragonborn: Raven Rock Characters Category:Dragonborn: Quest Givers